


Gohan's Bizzarre Adventure

by Kuri_tsuka



Category: Dragon Ball, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuri_tsuka/pseuds/Kuri_tsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan is on his way to school like usual, when a bizarre event occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gohan's Bizzarre Adventure

Gohan is flying to school and sees his wife Videl  
he goes to her and she is immediately crushed by a meteorite  
this meteor is actually a frozen Kars  
Videl was in a car  
Kars kills cars  
Gohan is enraged  
Kars returns to life  
he sees Gohan and says, "do you have a girlfriend?"  
Gohan says, "not anymore"  
Kars says, "perfect"  
then both their tongues extend 50ft in the air and entangle  
they begin spinning using the rotation of their tongues becoming helicopter blades  
they achieve liftoff  
they fly into Hercule's estate and the building explodes  
kars has become pregnant


End file.
